


electric bloom

by Kuromori (necrocrunk)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wilson is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/Kuromori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The whispers. The whispers were unbearable. They rung in his ears and echoed and spoke in tongues he didn’t understand, and his brain trying desperately to understand what these disembodied voices were saying was making him even more crazed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric bloom

The whispers. The whispers were unbearable. They rung in his ears and echoed and spoke in tongues he didn’t understand, and his brain trying desperately to understand what these disembodied voices were saying was making him even more crazed. He huddled at his campfire as the darkness surrounded him, knees pulled up to his chest and face buried in his knees. Wilson hoped maybe, if he couldn’t see the hallucinations, they couldn’t hurt him. They were just hallucinations, after all… Right?  
His thought process continued to trail, making his pounding headache even worse than before. He groaned, mussing his hair with gloved palms. He hoped his campfire would last a bit longer, night was sure to be over soon, and the grip of Charlie’s looming threats wouldn’t exist anymore. Sleep wasn’t an option, his headache was too bad; the echoing too loud. Nothing to release him of this awful feeling. 

Then something had a grasp on his shoulder, and he responded before whatever it was could piece together a sentence. Crying out, he threw his hand back to meet thin air and darkness. He examined his shoulder with wide eyes, whining softly.  
"Whoa there pal, I meant no harm."  
Wilson flipped around faster than he should have, spurring a whole new pain in his head as it fell into his hands. The voice was familiar, but the whispers around him were blocking it out, repeating his words over and over. “What exactly do you want?” He hissed defensively.  
"Just came to see how you were doing. Not too well apparently. Is Charlie gettin’ to ya?"

"S-stop talking… you’re making it worse" Wilson managed, holding the side of his heads with shaking hands.  
This made the demon pause, puffing out a breath of cigar smoke. Hesitating in his movements, he stepped over to the scientist and sat beside him, pulling him into his lap. He was mostly compliant until he figured out exactly who it was again, drawing a sharp yelp out of the other and making him throw his hand back in an attempt to hit Maxwell.  
"Relax." The other breathed, slowly wrapping long arms around him. Wilson could hear the whispers mostly quiet down, turning from a dull hiss to nearly nothing. Breathing softly, he leaned back into the older’s chest and felt sleep already begin to cloud his mind, replacing the pounding headache from before.

Despite finding the affection a bit disgusting, Maxwell stayed, continuing to comfort the other, albeit a bit awkwardly. It was short-lived, considering the scientist was quickly falling asleep. He decided to stay a little longer, as not to wake him up and drive him back to insanity in the darkness again. 

He probably wouldn’t remember this anyway, he concluded.


End file.
